Think Again
by Raein Ren
Summary: Kau benar-benar berharga untukku, saat ini, dan selamannya. maka dari itu aku melepaskannya untukmu, untuk sahabat terbaikku. dan untuk kekasihku. aku rela. EXO's HunHan Couple here, with OC and this's Real YAOI guys..


.Think Again.

Author : Nam Rae-In

Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : Han Yeon Min (OC), Do Kyungsoo EXO-K, Kim Jongin EXO-K

Genre : Brothership, Yaoi, Romance, Fluff, AU, daan gado-gado rasanya :D

Length : OneShoot

N.A : Nyahaha, Raein mbalek tapi malah bawa ff HunHan bukannya KaiDo. Gak apalah sekali-kali ahahha.. oh iyaa ini ff khusus buat para readers dan juga Manager Han.. ini ff sebetulnya terencana dari jauh-jauh bulan (?) eh baru kelaksana sekarang maaf manager Han *Bow sama Kyungsoo* okke.. silahkan bacaaa.. jangan lupa Kommen yaaa.. jngan jadi **SIDER!**

**Ini ff asli dari otak criminal Raein, cast boleh punya orang tuannya, tapi ini cerita asli punya Raein! **

**Don't like with this story? Just leave ! **

** NamRaein_1106**

—_**oo—OO—oo—**_

Kau tahu? Sejak kapan kita menjadi akrab? Sejak kapan kita berteman? Sejak kapan kita mulai berbagi kisah mulai dari kisah sedih, konyol, gila, bahkan senang sekalipun. Kapan itu semua dimulai dan terjadi? Aku tidak tahu.

Xi Luhan. Dia adalah salah seorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, pastinya dia termasuk dalam jajaran terpenting dalam menyokong semangat hidupku selain.. kedua orang tuaku tentunya..

Xi Luhan.. seorang yang berkenalan denganku ketika umurku baru memasuki 7 tahun. Dengan senyum yang indah dan sorot mata yang lembut suara yang hangat dan menenangkan dia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa Korea yang.. Berantakan..

Well, lupakan kejadian yang sudah lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan kembali ke Objek sekarang ini. Xi Luhan.

Xi Luhan… seorang berkebangsaan China, dengan paras cantik, senyum lembut, sorot mata yang selalu membawa kehangatan, kedipan mata yang terlihat selalu menyenangkan mata semua orang yang melihat. Dan,, masih banyak lagi tentang Xi Luhan yang tidak bisa aku jabarkan dnegan kata-kata.

Xi Luhan…. Dia adalah seorang Sahabat, teman sekaligus saudara bagiku. Salah seorang terpenting yang selalu aku butuhkan di segala kondisi. Yah, walaupun dia sedikit berisik ketika aku mulai menelantarkan tugas akhir sekolahku. Tapi aku tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu.

Xi Luhan melakukan itu karena dia sayang dan perduli padaku. Begitu juga sebaliknya denganku.

Xi Luhan.. seorang sahabat, teman, sekaligus saudara bagiku yang selalu sukses mengumbar kata-kata sok melakonisnya. Yang.. anehnya bisa membawaku terhanyut dan sialnya seuntai kata melakonisnya bisa sukses membuatku menangis.

Seperti waktu itu, eum,, kira-kira 1 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku mengenal seorang bernama Oh Sehun. Kau tahu? Aku tak bisa memungkiri kalau akau menyukainya, memang benar adanya aku menyukai Oh Sehun.

Dan entah kenapa setiap aku menceritakan perihal Oh Sehun pada sahabatku Xi Luhan, aku dapat melihat secercah tatapan dan ekspresi yang entah bagaimana aku menjabarkannya, Xi Luhan ia hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menyanggupi ocehan panjangku.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Oh Sehun?"

Satu perkataan,, akh tidak sebuah pertanyaan tepatnya yang keluar dari mulut seorang Xi Luhan yang dapat membuatku sedikit bingung, tapi karena aku sedang terbawa suasana aku tidak membaca lagi air wajah Luhan pada saat itu, aku hanya menjawab..

"Geurae! Sebagai Han Yeon Min, aku sangat menyukai Oh Sehun."

Sebuah perkataan keluar dari mulutku. Saat itu aku hanya menerawang pandanganku, dan aku hanya melihat bayangan seorang Oh Sehun dalam pikiranku dan angan-anganku, aku benar-benar bertekat bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan Oh Sehun.

Mengenai angan-anganku tentang Oh Sehun. Aku juga menceritakannya pada Luhan, tentu saja. Namun, sekali lagi, satu hal yang paling aku sesali. Aku tidak pernah membaca setiap inchi perubahan raut wajah Luhan. Aku bodoh.

Suatu hari, entah apa yang membuat diriku termenung karena membaca text message dari Sehun, yang sedikit membuatku tercengang, apa-apaan ini? Sehun membalas perasaanku? Baiklah, aku memang senang, senang, sangat senang, tapi apakah kali ini aku membaca air wajah Luhan?

Tidak, aku tidak membacanya, dan aku sangat menyesal..

"Han Yeon Min, sebagai sahabat kau selalu berdiri di belakangku. Kau teteap menyemangati dan berkata padaku semuannya akan baik-baik saja. Tak putusnya aku yakin, aku bisa mencapai apapun yang aku inginkan di saat orang lain benar-benar meragukanku. Kaulah yang selalu menyadarkanku lewat senyummu. Senyum yang selalu berkata _Kau benar-benar berharga untukku, saat ini, dan selamannya._"

Hanya seuntas ucapan Luhan sebelum aku benar-benar menjawab permintaan Sehun. Walaupun aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan mengenai diriku tapi.. tak apalah, Luhan selalu mengingatkanku memang benar aku seorang Xi Luhan adalah berharga bagiku sekarang dan selamannya.

Beberapa bulan aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, aku rasa Sehun orang yang menyenangkan dan aku tidak berusaha menutupi perasaanku sendiri, aku nyaman berada di dekat Sehun. Dia selalu saja membuatku tertawa dan selalu membuat pipiku panas dan bersemu hanya melihat tingkah konyolya.

Satu lagi, seorang yang selalu menyita pikiranku selain Oh Sehun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatku Xi Luhan. Dia muali bertingkah aneh kali ini, ia sedikit pendiam dan rasanya aku kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya, Luhan sering berada di Perpustakaan pada jam istirahat, setiap aku mengajaknya makan dia selalu berkata bahwa pekerjaannya masih banyak. Baiklah aku percaya Xi Luhan.

Satu lagi membuatku semakin menyadari bahwa Luhan berubah dan mulai sedikit menjauh.

"Han, kau sudah makan?"

"Ahh, Baiklah Oh Sehun, kenapa kau sering memenaggilku dengan nama Han? Itukan margaku."

"Ck, memang benar itu margamu. Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memaggilku dengan nama lain?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Wae?!"

"Karena kalau kau menikah denganku, margamu akan menjadi 'Oh' dan sebelum itu terjadi aku akan terus memanggilmu dengan nama 'Han'"

Sekali lagi aku tertawa mengingat obrolan kecil yang terjadi antara aku dan Sehun. Seketika aku ingat bagaimana sosok yang sangat aku kenal berdiri mematung dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya, aku melihat sedikit bulir Kristal menetes, tapi entahlah, aku masih ragu akan hal itu.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekati sosok itu Xi Luhan. Dengan gerak yang sangat dibuat-buat, dan aku tahu itu. Luhan pura-pura menjatuhkan buku bawaannya dan menunduk untuk memungutnya kembali.

Aku ikut menunduk dan membantunya memungut buku itu. "Lu, ada apa? Kenapa matamu merah?" sebuah pertanyaan yang wajar bagi seorang sahabat.

Aku melihat Luhan mengangkat tangan dan mengucek matanya, aku tahu sebetulnya ia menyeka air matanya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya iritasi." Jawaban singkat, dan aku tahu itu sebuah kebohongan. Sekali lagi aku ingat kata-kata Luhan padaku.

_Jika orang-orang mengatakan seberapa besar rasa kepercayaannya yang ditaruh padamu, yakinlah rasa percayaku lebih padamu._

Dan aku pun sebaliknya aku memang percaya seorang Xi Luhan, sangat percaya.

Xi Luhan seorang yang sudah aku kenal selama kurang lebih 11 tahun lamannya. Entahlah, sebetulnya aku ini benar-benar mengenalnya atau tidak. Belakangan ini sikapnya semakin aneh, terlebih jika ia sedang melihatku bersama Oh Sehun.

Eum.. bagaimana kau menjelaskannya tentang masalah ini? Beberapa kali aku melihat Sehun dan Luhan berbicara dengan serius seusai pelajaran. Sehun dengan mencengkram pergelangan Luhan, dan Luhan dengan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Melihat mereka berdua saling pandang dan melakukan sebuah interaksi yang sebetulnya ini hal biasa, namun yang tertangkap dengan diriku, justru ini berbanding terbalik. Aku berfikir, Sehun dan Luhan mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dari ini.

Aku memang gila jika berani mempunyai pikiran yang negative tentang sahabatku ini—Luhan.

Kejadian antara Sehun dan Luhan duah aku maklumi, itu hanya seuntaian obrolan bodoh yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sesuai kata Luhan, aku harus percaya padanya. Benar sekali lagi aku percaya sangat percaya pada Xi Luhan.

Tapi sekali lagi, apakah aku benar-benar mengenal salah seorang terpenting dalam hidupku? Xi Luhan? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya sekarang ini? Apakah aku tahu kenapa belakangan ini ia menjadi.. err sedikit berubah? Hanya satu jawabanku. Aku tidak tahu.

Kedengarannya hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi kenyataannya aku ke dalam jajaran orang bodoh kategori perasaan sahabat. Oh ya, aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi hey! Aku berusaha mencari tahu.

Sebuah memori yang aku ingat dan bersyukur hal itu terjadi.

Ketika aku tidak sengaja memasuki kamar Luhan dan oh baiklah, Luhan sedang pulang ke China. Jadi aku masuk ke kamarnya karena aku merindukannya, hanya itu. Hingga niatku berubah ketika aku tidak sengaja menendang sebuah buku tebal yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Awalnya aku tidak perduli, tapi karena melihat seuntai tulisan yang aku yakini bacaan dari tulisan ini adalah namaku, rasa penasaran semakin memuncah ketika aku membaca semakin dalam, dan akhirnya aku sadar, betapa bodohnya aku ini.

Semua rasa ketidak tahuanku tentang perasaan Luhan selama ini terjawab sudah. Aku ingat bagaimana aku membaca tiap inchi baris buku diary Luhan, dan setiap lembar halaman yang membuatku sadar, betapa bodohnya aku !

Alasan yang Luhan pakai sangatlah simple namun sungguh berarti dan aku yakin tidak semua orang berani melakukan ini.

Sahabatku Xi Luhan melepaskan kekasihnya bernama Oh Sehun demi aku. Han Yeon Min.

Otakku masih bekerja memutar semua memori yang ada. Masih terbayang olehku bagaimana bentuk dan tulisan yang tertera rapi di bagian bawah halaman yang sedang aku baca. Singkat tapi cukup membuatku meneteskan air mata.

_Asalkan kau.. sahabat terbaikku, Han Yeon Min bahagia, aku rela Sehun milikku untukmu,_

Jatuh..

Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku terjatuh dengan posisi tertunduk di lantai seraya menangis. Hanya satu pandanganku saat itu, menerawang semua kejadian yang sudah terlewatkan, semua kembali berbuar. Dan aku mengingatnya..

Jadi semua ini alasanmu menghindar ketika aku dan Sehun sedang bersama? Jadi ini alasanmu mengatakan aku berharga untuk saat ini dan selamanya? Jadi semua ini alasannya kenapa Sehun dan Luhan berbeda ketika terlihat sedang bersama?

Aku tahu jawabannya sekarang, karena mereka berdua memang sudah bersama, dan terpisah bukan karena takdir hanya saja Luhan yang melepaskan Sehun hanya sebuah pengorbanan. Pengorbanan untukku.

Baiklah memang dulu seorang Xi Luhan pernah mengatakan padaku tentang seorang namja yang telah menakhlukkan hatinya. Dan ketika aku bertanya siapa orang itu dengan hitungan detik Luhan hanya menjawab..

".. Hanya teman Spesial .."

Tidak ada jawaban lain selain itu. Dan oh, bodohnya aku saat itu. Aku hanya membiarkan hal itu terjadi. membiarkan rasa penasaranku tidak aku perdulikan, seandainya aku tetap memaksa Luhan memberikan identitas 'teman spesialnya' aku yakin, sampai sekarang Sehun dan Luhan tetap bersama.

Aku bodoh?

—Atau, aku jahat?

Aku terlalu Naif?

—Apa, aku kurang peka?

Ya, benar, semua itu memang benar, aku termasuk dalam setiap untaian kata di atas.. sayangnya, aku terlambat menyadarinya..

Kau tahu ketika aku mengetahui bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sebenarnya membunyai hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman?

Percayalah, aku seperti seorang anak kecil yang terlalu polos dan mudah sekali untuk dikelabuhi. Dunia dan situasi ini memaksaku untuk menerima kenyataan yang sangat pahit dengan cepat dan terkesan mendadak.

Tapi, sekali lagi percayalah, seorang Xi Luhan lah yang menerima keadaan ini lebih pahit dari pada yang aku rasakan.

Baiklah, sesuai dengan saran dari seorang Kyungsoo dan Jongin, yang selama ini ikut membantuku mengambil sikap yang harus aku ambil. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan..

Aku akan melepas Sehun dan aku memilih melihat Luhan yang menjadi pasangannya, ketimbang diriku, karena aku sadar, sesuatu tidak akan berjalan lurus seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Bukan mereka yang merubah sesuatu yang kita inginkan agar menjadi lurus, tapi diri kita yang seharusnya mengubah sesuatu itu menjadi lurus..

Dan sesuai kata Xi Luhan..

_Asalkan kau bahagia, aku yakin, aku juga akan bahagia.. _

—_**oo—The End—oo—**_

_**Sekian aja deh ff HunHannya :D maaf banget nih kalo krik-krik nyahaha spontan idenya :D**_

_**so, mind to review? :D **_


End file.
